Please Let Me In
by 7RedCards
Summary: Mike is the new night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Foxy is his shut down childhood hero. But when Foxy tries to talk to him, will Mike let him in? Android AU! Rated T for some Foxy/Mike, Freddy/Bonnie, blood, and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: hey guys! I'm making a Foxy/Mike oneshot, so here you go! It's just a oneshot unless I feel like expanding on it later. Enjoy! And this is going to be my first third person p.o.v story! Yay! They're also human-animal androids. I'll describe them in the story.**

The midnight bell chimes, and Bonnie opens his ruby eyes and looks up at the camera. His purple ears twitch as he hears the message system turn on, and the previous night guard begins to speak. Bonnie can't help but smile sadistically. They'd taken care of _him _last week. He had lasted for weeks beforehand, and Freddy had finally gotten so frustrated that he had told them to gang up on the night guard all at once. They had never done that before. Although it had worked like a charm, it was a bit boring.

"So check those cameras and remember to close the doors only if _absolutely necessary._ Gotta conserve power. Okay, good night." The message finishes, so Bonnie walks toward the backroom. But he stops by Pirate Cove and sneaks in.

"Foxy? You awake?" Bonnie whispers, his ears straight and ready to hear the android's reply.

"What do ye want, Bonnie?" Foxy growls. Although hurt by his friend's sharp tone, Bonnie continues.

"It's the new guard's first night. Do you want to join me tonight?" Foxy glares, his yellow eyes beginning to glow.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asks irritably. Bonnie steps back instinctively.

"It might make you feel better. And you're my friend." He answers. Foxy's glare vanishes, and he sighs.

"Not tonight Bon. Ye should probably go ahead." He mutters. Bonnie nods, then turns back to the curtain. "Why do we do this? Killing the guards?" He asks suddenly. Bonnie stats to answer, but he doesn't. Why _do _they?

"I...guess you'll have to ask Freddy." He says vaguely. Then he leaves and enters the back room. To make up for lost time, he goes ahead and makes his eyes blacken as he walks up to the camera and stares into it, an unnaturally large grin on his face. He sees the camera turn on, then hears a scream from the office and suppresses a laugh. _Tonight's going to be fun! _He thinks.

...

Chica waits until she hears the guard say the time aloud (as most of them did). Upon discovering that it's four in the morning, she decides to move to the kitchen and maybe give the guard a little scare. Of course, she is also going to make a pizza for the others to enjoy before business hours. She stops by the restrooms and slackens her jaw, widens her eyes, and stares up at the camera. When it doesn't turn on for several minutes, she closes her mouth and walks to the kitchen. The camera's video is disabled, so she doesn't have to worry about being watched while she cooks. She hates that. _Okay. Foxy likes just pepperoni, Bonnie likes pineapple and ham, Freddy likes just regular cheese, and I like anchovies and banana peppers. _With that reminder, she sets to work making pizza. She hears a squeaking noise in the office and giggles. The guard must've found out about the poster. _I remember when we found out that Freddy's nose actually does that. _She suppresses outright laughter as she opens the cabinets to find the flour.

...

Mike has no idea what he was thinking, taking this job. There are actually several reasons. Late on rent, bills, his parents insisting that he get a job, the list goes on for awhile. He's jolted out of his thoughts by footsteps outside. He checks the left door light and yelps as Bonnie leans in, grinning widely. He slams the door shut, then checks the right door. All clear. He checks the left light again. Bonnie's gone, so he opens the door. Then he remembers that he hasn't checked on Foxy! He picks up the tablet and clicks on Pirate Cove. Foxy's barely peaking through the curtain, his eyes fixed on the camera. Mike shudders at the eerie, almost _murderous _look in his childhood hero's eyes. He hears footsteps in the distance, and clicks on the other cameras to check on Bonnie and Chica. But just before he clicks another camera, he could swear that Foxy spoke.

...

Freddy's bored for obvious reasons. Although he himself came up with the rules and system for their game, he sometimes wants to move around anyway. Two days is a long time to wait for doing something fun. The kids are usually nice, and Freddy loves them, it gets tiring. That's why he came up with the game to begin with. While a bit...unusual...it is an effective stress reliever. He sighs and looks toward Pirate Cove. _Poor Foxy..._ He thinks before frowning. The others have always been like younger siblings, or even his very own children, to Freddy. So Foxy being put out of order hit him almost as hard as it did the crimson haired teen himself. Although a bit angry that Foxy had almost ruined the life Freddy had tried _so hard _to build for them all, he loves Foxy. _Maybe I should talk to him before we open...or if Bonnie actually gets the guard. _It wouldn't be the first time a guard lost the 'game' on their first night. That time had been both amusing and unsatisfactory, but it made Bonnie happy, so he can't complain. _As long as my little bunny is happy. _Freddy shakes his head and grins when he hears the guard scream. Chica probably made an appearance. Freddy looks at Pirate Cove again and sees that Foxy has walked out of the cove, his head tilted sharply and his hook raised. Freddy shakes his head and smiles, then freezes as the camera turns on. He leers at the camera and blackens his eyes.

...

Foxy hears the night guard yelp as Bonnie tries to get into the office. He furrows his eyebrows at the voice's familiarity. _Oh my God...there's no way... _He thinks, peering out of the cove.

"Mikey..." He whispers in disbelief.

...

Bonnie pouts as the door closes on his face, nearly catching his foot. Then he sees Foxy getting ready to run and walks back towards the dining room.

"He's all yours." He says, grinning. Foxy nods absent mindedly and crouches slightly.

...

When the camera flicks back to him, Foxy dashes toward the office. He runs faster than he ever has before. _I have to see him.! I have to see my Mikey just one more time!_

...

Mike clicks on Pirate Cove and stares. The curtain is hanging wide open, and the android behind it nowhere to be seen. He clicks the hallway camera and screams when he sees Foxy sprinting toward the office. He slams the door shut just in time. Foxy bangs on the door several times, then _speaks._

...

_No. No! NO! _Foxy thinks, hitting the door again and again.

"Mikey! It's me!" He calls out.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Mike yells.

"Let me in! I'm not going to hurt ye, Mikey!"

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY YOU MONSTER!" Foxy feels a cold stab in his heart. _Mikey thinks I'm a monster..._

"Please." He whispers, tears rushing from his eyes. "Please let me in, Mikey..." The bell for six in the morning rings, and Foxy has to return to the Pirate Cove. His ears are flattened against his head, and tears are still in his eyes. He can only watch as Mike runs out the front door.

**Authors Note: Oh. My. God. This may be the longest oneshot I've ever made! I hope you liked it and a special shoutout to my friend RSM! This is for you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I had positive feedback for the first chapter, so I'll continue it with what happens after six but before business hours. Enjoy!**

Bonnie watches as Foxy sits in the Cove silently, tears rolling down his face every few minutes. He looks at Freddy and Chica, then carefully approaches his friend.

"Foxy...are you okay?" He asks quietly. Foxy's eyes flash bright yellow and he growls, making Bonnie flinch. "Foxy?" Foxy suddenly stands and shoves Bonnie to the floor.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! THIS IS ALL YER FAULT!" He screeches, his voice demonic. Freddy frowns and walks over quickly.

"Foxy, calm down. What's wrong? How do you know the night guard?" He asks seriously. Foxy whirls on him, his eyes glowing.

"HE'S MIKEY! THE GUARD IS MIKEY!" He yells, and Freddy's eyes widen as he remembers the first time Foxy told them about Mike.

_/Flashback, 10 years ago/_

_Chica had just brought the pizza out when Foxy walks over, his face and eyes bright._

_"Thank ye fer the food, Chica!" He said cheerfully. Freddy raised his eyebrows in surprise as Foxy took the pizza and cut it up, something that Chica usually did herself._

_"You're in a good mood." Bonnie noted. Foxy grinned widely and ruffled his hair, then sits down._

_"What happened to make YOU helpful?" Chica asked jokingly, but it was true. Foxy usually only cleaned the Cove after closing time. And that was when Freddy made him._

_"Ye remember that boy that came in today fer his birthday party?" Foxy asked._

_"Mike Schmidt? Yes." Freddy replied._

_"Well, I think he might be the biggest fan I have! He stayed in the Cove and talked ta me until his mother made him leave!" He exclaimed, still grinning as he tore into the pizza. Bonnie grinned._

_"That's great! Congrats Foxy!" He said, smiling. Foxy's grin became even wider._

_"Thank ye, Bon!" He exclaimed._

_/Present Day/_

"Foxy, you need to calm down." Freddy says gently.

"DON'T YE TELL ME TA CALM DOWN! HE HATES ME NOW! HE THINKS I'M A MONSTER! MY LITTLE MIKEY THINKS I'M A MONSTER!" Foxy yells, beginning to cry again. Then he runs off towards the supply closet. Bonnie has tears in his eyes. He stands and walks to the backstage room.

"I'll talk to Foxy. You make sure Bonnie's okay." Chica says, turning to the hall that Foxy ran down. Freddy nods, looking down at the floor. As he walks to the backroom, he sighs. _Why is it that when they need me to be there for them, I freeze up and don't do anything?" _He asks himself.

...

Chica walks down the dimly lit hallway and stops at the supply closet door.

"Foxy?" She asks gently, knocking on the door.

"What do ye want?" He asks angrily.

"I just want to talk to you." She tells him. He sighs and opens the door.

"There's nothing to talk about." He growls, and Chica glares.

"Oh yes there is. You yelled at Bonnie for absolutely no reason. He's the youngest out of all of us and he really loves you. How would you feel if Freddy did something like that to you?" She asks sternly, and Foxy's ears lower a bit.

"Just leave me alone Chica." He mutters, closing the door and locking it. Chica sighs and shakes her head.

...

Freddy walks into the backroom and sees Bonnie sitting in the corner. Tears are still in his eyes. Freddy kneels down.

"He didn't mean it Bonnie." He says, rubbing the rabbit android's shoulder. Bonnie looks up at him.

"Does Foxy hate me now?" He asks quietly. Freddy shakes his head.

"No, he loves you. He's just upset because Mike is scared of him." He replies, not really sure what to say. He bites his lip as Bonnie looks at him.

"Thanks Freddy." He whispers, then reaches up and grabs Freddy's nose. A loud squeak echoes throughout the room and Bonnie laughs.

"Don't do that!" Freddy exclaims, his face red. Bonnie stops laughing.

"Sorry Freddy."

"It's alright, just don't do that again. Now let's get ready to open this place up."

...

Foxy waits until he hears Chica walk away before he sighs and opens the door. _ I need to apologize to_ _Bonnie. _He thinks, then walks to the dining room. Bonnie's talking animatedly to Chica and Freddy, who're cleaning the tables. Bonnie's tuning his guitar and cleaning Freddy's microphone.

"Err...Bonnie?" He asks nervously. Everyone looks over at him, and Bonnie looks down, his ears drooping to cover his face. Although a cute expression, Foxy knows to take it seriously. He walks over and hugs Bonnie. "I'm sorry." Foxy mutters. Bonnie looks too shocked to hug back, and Chica's eyes are wide. Freddy's smiling softly. Foxy pulls away and rubs Bonnie's head with his hook gently before walking to the Pirate Cove.

"I love you Foxy." Bonnie mutters, then blushes when Foxy turns around. Foxy grins.

"Love ye too, Bon. Ye have fun today." He replies, then walks through the purple curtain. Freddy's smile widens and he keeps cleaning the tables. _That's my boys._

_..._

Bonnie wants to skip around the pizzeria and cheer. That'd been the first time Foxy had said that to any of them since he got shut down. He jumps up and down, then strums his guitar to the song Foxy sings sometimes. He hears a laugh in the Cove and grins even wider.

"Calm down Bonnie!" Freddy says, but with a grin. "You'll break something!" Bonnie stops jumping, but still plays his guitar as cars pull up and their boss comes in.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" He asks. They all nod and run onto the stage.

**Authors Note: I like how it went! I would've updated HOURS sooner, but my great grandmother went to the hospital, so I went to visit her. I hope you guys liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: And we continue with chapter three! Hope you all like it! And Golden Freddy makes an appearance here...*creepy laugh* Enjoy!**

Freddy's trying to focus on singing, but his mind is on other things. Like the way Bonnie smiles when he plays his guitar, or the little blush on his face when kids hug him. Kids are actually not allowed to touch any of them, but it mostly applies to Freddy. That, and since when do toddlers listen to _anything,_ let alone rules. Of course, some kids give Freddy hugs anyway. Although it makes him _slightly _uncomfortable, he lets them. On a really good day, he'll hug back. Right now, Freddy _really _needs to focus. But every time he looks in Bonnie's direction, he loses any concentration he manages to build up. He tries to look away, but _Bonnie's smile! _Freddy shakes his head. _Come on, FOCUS! _He thinks.

/time skip/

"Alright you guys, take a break. You have two more parties today, and then you're done." Their boss says. Chica heads to the kitchen immediately. Bonnie puts his guitar down and walks to Freddy.

"How was I Freddy?" He asks eagerly. Freddy tries to not look at the rabbit android and make his grin look genuine at the same time. He's not sure that it worked though.

"You did great Bon. As always." Freddy replies, walking down a hallway. "Now if you don't mind, I have a mess to clean up." He winces at how his words came out harsher than he intended. But Bonnie's smile doesn't fade.

"Do you need any help?" He asks. Freddy bites his lip.

"No, it's fine." He says. He hears Bonnie walk after him.

"Are you sure? That's a lot to clean up on your own." _Dangit Bonnie, you're too nice for your own good. _Freddy thinks.

"I'm _fine _Bonnie. Just go help Chica out in the kitchen." Bonnie snorts.

"As if she'd ever let me within five feet of the kitchen door." He replies, then puts his hand on Freddy's shoulder. "Are you okay Freddy? You looked a little distracted today." Freddy shakes him off.

"Just go away Bonnie! Don't you have anything better to do than annoy everyone?!" He exclaims. Bonnie's ears droop.

"...o-okay...sorry Freddy..." He stammers, then walks away. _Idiot! Now you've upset him! _Freddy shakes his head and opens the closet door. He jumps when he sees his blonde haired twin on the other side.

"Uhh...how much of that did you hear?" Freddy asks nervously. Goldie shrugs.

"Oh, only all of it." Then he leans forward and examines Freddy. "Are you okay? You must not be feeling alright if you're yelling at Bonnie for no reason."

"Can we _not _talk about that Goldie? I need the broom and the dustpan." He replies without waiting for an answer. Goldie sighs, but nods and hands them to his older twin.

"I just want to make sure you're okay. Then again, Bonnie wanted that too and got yelled at." Freddy growls.

"It's not my fault that Bonnie's nosy and irritating! All he _ever _does around here is play that stupid guitar!" He exclaims, and Goldie steps back in surprise. They hear a whimper and something big clatters to the floor. The twins turn and see Bonnie standing only ten feet away, his guitar on the floor in front of him. "Oh, Bonnie..." Freddy mutters. Bonnie whirls and takes off down the hallway.

"Great job bro. Real nice." Goldie deadpans, then disappears. Freddy sighs.

...

"Just go away Bonnie! Don't you have anything better to do than annoy everyone?!" Freddy yells. It feels like he had stabbed Bonnie's chest and twisted the knife. Bonnie tries his best not to cry as he backs away, his ears drooping.

"O-okay...sorry Freddy." He whispers, then walks back toward the stage. He picks up his guitar and smiles through the tears.

_/last year/_

_Bonnie was trying to tune his old, dark blue guitar. It was as old as Bonnie was, but luckily Bonnie wasn't as easily degradable. Parts of the guitar's paint were faded and chipped, and one of the strings was starting to rust. Just then, the string he was attempting to tune snapped and barely missed hitting Bonnie's eye. He yelped, then frowned and sighed. He knew his guitar was getting too old, but it was his first guitar. He wanted to have it for as long as he could. But now he didn't have a choice but to get a new one. He walked over to Freddy._

_"Freddy? My guitar broke." Bonnie muttered. Freddy grinned a little._

_"Aw, that sucks. But it also means I can finally give it to you." He said, walking backstage. Bonnie followed him._

_"What? Give me what?" Bonnie asked. Freddy held up a finger, then walked into the backroom. He came back with a brand new red guitar. Bonnie's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?" Freddy grinned._

_"You like it? I got the boss to buy it for you." He said, handing it to Bonnie. Bonnie grinned and put his old guitar down, then took the new one._

_"You...you did this...for me?" Bonnie asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Freddy nodded._

_"Well, yeah. I wasn't going to leave you without a guitar." He told Bonnie, rubbing his hair. Bonnie grinned and tackle hugged Freddy to the floor._

_"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bonnie exclaimed happily. Freddy hugged him back._

_"No problem Bon. Anything for you."_

_/present day/_

Bonnie wipes his eyes and walks back to the hallway. _I'll play that song that Freddy likes. _Bonnie thinks. _That'll make him feel better. _Then he hears Goldie and Freddy talking and stops.

"It's not my fault that Bonnie's nosy and irritating!" Freddy shouts, and Bonnie's lip starts to quiver. "All he _ever _does around here is play that stupid guitar!" Bonnie drops his guitar and whimpers. Freddy and Goldie see him. "Oh, Bonnie..." Freddy mutters, but Bonnie runs.

...

Chica pulls the pizza out of the oven when she hears Bonnie running.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?" She calls. He doesn't stop. She puts the pizza down and runs after him.

"GO AWAY!" He screams, then sobs.

"Bonnie, what happened?" She asks. He runs into the backroom and slams the door. Chica hears the lock click and sighs. The backroom has always been the room Bonnie goes to when he's upset. She looks at Pirate Cove, but Foxy looks just as confused as she is. Then Freddy runs over and bangs on the door.

"Bon, please! I didn't mean it!" He yells desperately.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bonnie screams demonically. Chica steps back. Bonnie's _never _yelled at Freddy. Not once in his life.

"Bonnie, please..." Freddy whispers, and Chica's eyes widen. Freddy's crying. "I...I love you so much...please..." Chica turns. Foxy looks sad, then he hugs Freddy. Freddy shoves him off and punches the door, leaving a dent in the metal. "BONNIE PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" He screeches. Bonnie doesn't answer. Freddy runs off to the bathooms. Chica helps Foxy up and they walk away.

/time skip, 12:00/

...

Mike sits in the office chair and looks at the cameras. Foxy's peeking out of the Cove. Mike remembers what Foxy said last night. He shakes his head and checks the stage. _Where's Bonnie? _Mike wonders, then looks in the backstage room. There he is. He's in the corner, curled up and sobbing. Mike blinks, then frowns. _Is he okay? _Mike checks for Chica, then hears her in the kitchen. Foxy's still in the cove. Mike sneaks out the right door and slowly walks past the kitchen. He left the camera on the stage, so Freddy's facing it. Away from Mike and the backstage door. Foxy runs out of the Cove, so Mike quickly sneaks to the door and tries it. It's unlocked, so he opens it silently. He locks it behind him and approaches Bonnie carefully. _You're insane. This is probably a trap. _Mike stops in front of Bonnie.

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly. Bonnie looks up at him, but doesn't move. Mike reaches out and rubs his shoulder. Bonnie smiles a little.

"Thanks." He whispers. Mike nods, then stands up.

"No problem. Are you okay?" Mike says. Bonnie stands and nods. Then they hear Foxy yell.

"Freddy! Mike's not there! He's not in the office!" Bonnie's eyes widen. Mike swears under his breath.

**Authors Note: Uh oh! Cliffhanger! Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey guys! New chapter, yay! Hope you all enjoy!**

Foxy looks up at the camera. It never clicks on. He turns and looks at the stage. The camera is on. And it has been for the past few minutes. Fear creeps into Foxy's heart. _What if Mikey's hurt? _He runs to the office door. It doesn't close. He gets in and stares. The room is empty. _Then he's... _Foxy turns and runs toward the stage.

"Freddy! Mikey's not in the office!" He yells. Freddy whirls and stares at him, eyes wide. Chica runs in.

"Find him!" Freddy shouts.

"I'll get Bonnie!" Chica exclaims, running towards the backroom.

...

Bonnie's ears shoot up when he hears Chica.

"I'll get Bonnie!" She exclaims. Bonnie turns and looks at the table.

"Hide under there!" He whispers. Mike opens his mouth to argue, but then they hear Chica's footsteps and he crawls under. Chica walks in, and Bonnie smiles.

"What's up Chica?" He asks, doing his best to sound clueless.

"Mike's not in the office!" She replies, and Bonnie raises his eyebrows.

"What?! What does Freddy want to do?" Chica starts to answer, then her eyebrows furrow and she stays silent. They both jog back to the stage. Bonnie doesn't look at Freddy, still a little upset. _Sociopathic jerk. _He thinks. "What do we do when we find Mike?" He asks. Freddy bites his lip.

"I'll deal with that." Foxy interrupts. "Just find him!" Everyone nods, and they run to different rooms.

...

Chica runs into the girls bathroom and searches the stalls with no luck. She runs toward the boys, but hesitates. _Is it worth it? _She asks herself, then shakes her head and dashes in. After searching, she still finds nothing. _I'll look at the kitchen. _She runs over to the kitchen and walks in. She opens every cabinet in the room. Then she looks under the table and behind the refrigerator. She even checks the oven.

"Where could he be?" She asks no one, then her eyes widen. Why? Because she sees something creep past the kitchen door on a hanging pans reflection.

...

Freddy jogs to the storage closet and opens the door. Nothing but a mop and other cleaning supplies. _This would be so much easier if Goldie would help, but he's never here when we need him. _He thinks bitterly, then hears something clatter to the floor in the distance. Then a quiet swear word. He runs toward the noise.

...

Foxy runs into the backroom and searches everywhere. Under the table, behind the shelves, every possible hiding place. But he gets no positive results. Then he sees something he missed previously under the table. He picks it up. A gold ring with a red gem on the top. The initials M.S are engraved into the side.

"Is this...a class ring?" Foxy asks himself. "M...S...Mike Schmidt." His eyes widen. _He was in here...with Bonnie. _He runs outside.

...

Bonnie's not really searching, but he's hoping that Mike makes it to the office. Then he hears footsteps behind him. He turns just in time to see Foxy's glowing yellow eyes before getting slammed into the wall.

**"What did you do to him?! Where is he?!" **Foxy asks furiously, grabbing Bonnie's throat. Bonnie feels terrified.

"I...I didn't hurt him! I hid him! He's trying to get back to the office!" Bonnie chokes out. Foxy's eyes widen, and he lets go of Bonnie. Then they hear Mike scream, and a door closes from the office.

...

Mike slips out of the backroom and looks back and forth. Seeing no one, he tiptoes past the kitchen door. He squints to see in the dim light, then trips over a garbage can. It clatters, and Mike swears under his breath. He hears footsteps behind him and turns. Chica and Freddy are running toward him. He screams and leaps into the office, slamming the door shut behind him. He begins to hyperventilate, then feels something cold and metallic on his shoulder. He twists around and sees Foxy behind him, Bonnie at the door.

"I...I won't hurt ye, Mikey." Foxy whispers. "I promise."

...

Foxy's eyes widen as Mike starts to tremble. Before he can say anything, Mike throws his arms around Foxy and hugs him tightly. Foxy hugs back and begins to cry.

"I missed ye Mikey." He says, and Mike buries his face into Foxy's chest. "I missed ye so much."

"I missed you too." Mike whispers.

**Authors Note: Alright! There we go! About the class ring, Mike's 15 so he's wearing his eighth grade class ring. Love you all and remember that I'm still taking art requests!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey! This is the last time I update until next weekend! Just letting you know. Enjoy the chapter!**

Mike had fallen asleep, and all of them are talking about what they should do.

Foxy looks over at Mike, then glares at Freddy.

"We're not hurting Mikey." He says angrily. Chica sighs.

"He has a point Freddy." She agrees. Freddy looks at her. "I mean, he'll probably leave and never come back by the end of the week anyway. It's only fair if Foxy gets to spend time with Mike until then." Freddy looks at Bonnie, who's sitting on the desk and staring at Mike intently.

"What do you think Bon?" He asks. Bonnie looks up at them. _Please support me on this Bonnie. _Foxy thinks. Bonnie sighs.

"I...I think we should stop completely." He mutters. They all blink in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Chica asks him. Bonnie's ears are drooped, and he looks ready to cry.

"Look at what we've been doing. Relentlessly stalking, scaring, and killing innocent people who just wanted to get by." He whispers. "They were probably all good people. Mike's terrified of us, but he snuck out just to make sure I was alright." Freddy's ears lower. Chica looks down. Foxy looks at Mike and takes his hand. "That's not even the worst part." Bonnie continues.

"What is, then?" Foxy asks, genuinely curious. Tears are now flowing freely down Bonnie's face.

"I...remember every one of them as kids that used to come here. Kids who _loved _us. Kids who would talk to us about problems at home, or when they were being bullied. How do you think they felt?" He asks, looking at them. "Do you think they died hating us? Or did they die wondering why we, their childhood _best friends_, would want to hurt them?"

"Or the last guard?" Goldie's voice joins in. They turn and see him standing in the left doorway. "Every night before his shift, he'd clean us and talk to us as if we were all friends. And how did we repay him? By murdering him." Bonnie starts sobbing and runs outside. Freddy follows him. Chica and Goldie look at Foxy.

"We'll leave you alone to talk." Chica says, leaving the office. Goldie disappears, and Foxy strokes Mike's hair.

"I'm so sorry Mikey." He whispers. _I love you._

...

Bonnie runs down the hallway, crying. _You're a monster. _He thinks to himself. _You killed people who loved you. Monster. Killer. You deserve to die. _He stops at the backroom and looks at an old suit. He yells and knocks it to the floor, then pushes the table over. Then he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around him.

"Calm down Bon." Freddy whispers into his ear. "It's okay, calm down." Bonnie turns around and presses against Freddy, clutching his brown dress shirt with both hands.

"They loved us!" He sobs. "They loved us, and WE KILLED THEM!" Freddy shushes him.

"It's okay Bonnie. Shh, it's alright. It's not your fault." He says, then takes a shuddery breath. "It's my fault. It was my idea to begin with. It's all _my _fault, not yours." Bonnie shakes his head, unable to stop crying.

"I didn't want to do it to begin with!" He exclaims. "I thought that it would make you see!" Freddy looks down at him.

"See what?" He asks, and Bonnie looks up at him.

"I love you Freddy!" He says, then twists out of Freddy's grip and runs.

...

Mike groans and stretches in the office chair.

"Good. Yer awake." A familiar voice says. Mike opens his eyes to see Foxy sitting on the desk.

"Where are the other four?" Mike asks drowsily. Foxy smiles.

"They left. They won't try ta hurt ye anymore." He says. Mike smiles and hugs him.

"I missed you." He mutters. Foxy kisses his head.

"I missed ye too." He replies. Then a familiar bell rings throughout the resteraunt. Mike stands and walks toward the exit.

"I'll see you tonight." He says with a careful smile. Foxy grins and nods. He walks into Pirate Cove and lies down. _My little Mikey missed me. _He thinks, beginning to fall asleep.

"I love ye so much Mikey." He mutters.

...

Chica and Goldie sit in the kitchen without speaking.

"What have we done?" Chica asks herself. Goldie frowns.

"Dwelling on it won't help. What's done is done." He replies. Chica glares.

"Why must you act so indifferent about _everything_?!" She asks angrily. Goldie blinks.

"What do you mean?" Chica stands.

"Even back there, you acted as if you didn't give a crap that you had a hand in killing hundreds of people!" She exclaims. Goldie glares back.

"I killed far fewer than you did! So don't act so self righteous!" He retorts. Chica sighs and sits back down.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"Me too." Goldie replies.

"What do we do?" Chica asks him.

"Start over." He answers.

**Authors Note: Yay! I hope you liked it! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm back with chapter six! I hope you all enjoy!**

Freddy snaps out of his shocked state and chases after Bonnie. But he's already gone. Frustration and anger at himself bubbles up from his stomach into his throat. He turns and punches the wall so hard that it shakes.

"Bon..." He whispers. "My little rabbit..." He turns and runs down the hallway, hoping to find Bonnie.

...

Goldie usually doesn't stick around unless something bad has happened. By (what Freddy called twin) instinct, he knew something wasn't right with his brother. He immediately stands and exits the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Chica asks. Goldie remains silent and sees Freddy's shadow down the hallway. Goldie teleports himself (he had learned this trick long ago, but refuses to tell the others why. Although Bonnie's come the closest to figuring it out.) beside his twin.

"What's wrong?" He asks. Freddy looks at him with tears in his eyes, which surprises Goldie.

"I can't find Bonnie. He said he loved me...then he ran off." He answers. Goldie shakes his head, unable to hide his 'Are You Kidding Me' face.

"You just figured that out _now?_ And only because he had to _tell _you?" He asks incredulously. "Freddy, you're so clueless!" Freddy blinks.

"You already _knew_?!" He looks completely shocked.

"We _all _know. We have for a long time. He didn't even have to tell us." Goldie tells him.

"How did you find out?" Freddy asks. Goldie gives him a wry smile.

"We first noticed it on his sixth birthday."

_/flashback, nine years ago/_

_"Happy Birthday, Bon!" Freddy exclaimed as Bonnie pulled a small bear plushie out of the present box. The young rabbit android hugged it tightly. "Do you like it?" He asked. Bonnie leaped onto Freddy and hugged him._

_"I love it! Thank you Freddy!" He cheered, then giggled. "He looks just like you!" Freddy looked at the plushie. Blue eyes, brown fur, a black tophat and bowtie. It looked a lot like Freddy, except it was a bear. He laughed and kissed the young robot's head._

_"It does, doesn't it? Well, that means you'll always have me with you when you have nightmares." He says. Bonnie smiled and burrowed his face into the older android's shoulder._

_"I love you Freddy." He whispered. Everyone but Freddy noticed the large blush that covered Bonnie's face as he said it. Freddy hugged him protectively._

_"I love you too Bonnie."_

_/end of flashback/_

"At first, I thought it was just a little crush that children often get on someone they look up to. Foxy had a little crush on me when he was eight, but it passed. I thought it would be the same with Bonnie." Goldie says.

"What changed that thought?" Freddy asks.

"When you hit your eighteenth birthday."

_/flashback, three years ago/_

_"Freeeeeeeeeddyyyyyyyyyyy~!" The twelve year old guitarist sang out. "I have a present for you!" He skipped into Freddy's room with a large present box in his hands. Freddy smiled and hugged Bonnie tightly._

_"Hey Bon! You got me something?" He asked, taking the box and opening it. Inside was a brand new silk tophat. He blinked in surprise and looked down at the rabbit android. "Bonnie, how did you get this?"_

_"I asked Mr. Fazbear to buy it! Goldie helped me wrap it up for you!" Bonnie replied, then bit his lip. "D-do you like it?" Freddy stared at him wordlessly. Bonnie's ears drooped, and Goldie frowned from where he was in the hallway. _Come on Freddy. _He thought. _Talk. _Freddy grinned and picked Bonnie up, hugging him._

_"I love it!" Then he kissed the young robot's cheek. Goldie saw Bonnie's face flush and frowned, thinking hard. "But not as much as I love you, Bon!" Bonnie's blush intensified, yet Freddy didn't notice. Right then, it clicked in Goldie's mind. Bonnie still had a crush on Freddy._

_/end of flashback/_

"Once again, I thought it'd pass. But then you gave him that guitar, and I knew he still did. He still _does. _Then he told all of us except you a few months ago." Goldie tells his brother, and Freddy takes off his tophat. The one Bonnie gave him. He never takes it off.

"How did he feel?" He asks quietly. "Thinking that I'd never love him back?" Goldie decides to tell him the truth.

"Devestated. He's been depressed for the last year. He only killed the guards because he thought you'd realize it that much sooner." Freddy looks down and lets the tears fall, landing on the hat.

"Find him for me Goldie. Tell him I need to talk to him." Freddy pleads. Goldie nods.

...

Chica stands and sighs. _I guess I'll make some cupcakes for the party...oh wait. We're closed on Wednesday. I know! I'll make some for Mike! _She thinks, then pulls out a mixing bowl.

"That won't help much, ye know." Foxy says from the doorway. Chica smiles.

"Maybe not, but it might help him...loosen up." She replies, and Foxy nods.

"Then I'll help ye." He offers.

...

Bonnie curls up into a ball in the office, under the desk. He'd heard Freddy pass by, but thankfully didn't search here.

"Bonnie?" He hears Goldie call out on the other side of the desk. Bonnie doesn't answer. "I know you're there." Bonnie can't take it anymore. He crawls out and hugs Goldie tightly. Goldie stiffens, but Bonnie doesn't let go. Goldie finally hugs back. "Freddy wants to talk to you in the backroom." Bonnie nods and walks towards the backroom. He opens the door and walks in. The door closes behind him, and he's left in darkness.

"Freddy?" He calls out. Then a pair of lips meet his. _Freddy?! _Bonnie doesn't push him away. Instead he leans into the kiss until Freddy pulls away.

"I love you too."

**Authors Note: About time! What do you guys think? Fronnie forever!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! It's been forever since I updated, so here you go! I actually had an idea for adding the Toys at this point (the vocaloid versions by Swatmare on DeviantArt), but I scrapped the idea. I might put them in a prequel for this though! Or maybe I will add them...I'll make a poll for it! Anyway, enjoy!**

"Y...you do...?" Bonnie asks breathlessly. Freddy kisses him again and wraps his arms around the rabbit android's waist tightly. Bonnie does the same to Freddy's neck, and this kiss lasts twice as long. Neither of them knows who starts it, but the kiss deepens more and more every second. After five minutes, Bonnie pulls away to breathe. He looks up at Freddy's eyes and sees the same adoration at him that had always been there. But...it was a different kind. He used to adore Bonnie as a little brother, but now...

"I love you so much..." Freddy whispers. Bonnie feels tears reach his eyes, and he hugs Freddy tightly.

...

Foxy's sleeping in Pirate Cove when the front door opens. His ears perk, and he peeks out the curtains. There's Mike, wearing the guard uniform that makes him look so cute...Foxy walks over to him.

"Hey Mikey." He says. "How've ye been?" Instead of answering, Mike tackle hugs him to the floor.

"Hi Foxy!" He exclaims, now sitting on the android's strong chest. Foxy reaches up and rubs Mike's head with the blunt end of his hook. "I missed you!" Foxy grins.

"I missed ye too." He replies, hugging the younger boy. Mike hugs back, his face pressed into Foxy's shoulder. "I love ye, Mikey." Mike stares at him, then grins widely and kisses Foxy's cheek.

"I love you too Foxy..." He says, then kisses Foxy's lips. They both blush, and Mike gets off of him. "S-sorry..."

"No need to apologize, Mikey." Foxy replies, then kisses him. Mike blushes again, but kisses back. Just then, Chica walks in.

"Hey guys, I made some-WOAH!" She exclaims. Foxy and Mike jump away from each other, and Chica blinks. "I, uh...I'll come back later..." She walks away quickly. Mike giggles, and Foxy grins. They both walk into the kitchen and see Freddy and Bonni already there, hand in hand. Goldie and Chica are eating large pink frosted cupcakes. They all grin at Mike, then Bonnie offers him a cupcake. Mike takes it reluctantly, then stats eating. His eyes widen.

"These are amazing!" He says, then eats faster. Everyone laughs as Mike ends up with frosting on his cheek and lips. He licks his lips, then blushes hard when Foxy licks his cheek for him. Freddy laughs and kisses Bonnie, and soon everyone's laughing.

/time skip/

Mike's asleep, resting on Foxy's lap. Bonnie's half asleep on Freddy's back. Chica and Goldie are still talking, so Freddy takes Bonnie to bed. As they both lie down, Bonnie presses against Freddy's chest and hugs him.

"Goodnight, Bon..." Freddy whispers. Meanwhile, Foxy carries Mike into the Cove and lays him on the floor. When Mike shifts uncomfortably, Foxy lies next to him and sets Mike on top of him. Mike sighs and curls up on his chest. Foxy grins and kisses his forhead.

"I love ye, Mikey..." He mutters, closing his eyes.

**Short, but fluffy! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Only two people voted, but they both said yes! So, if you don't know what the Toy Vocaloids look like, look them up on Deviantart. Swatmare (the one who made them) has them up for download! For those of you that have MMD. I'm also making Len (BB) look more like a teen. Enjoy!**

Mike's in his small apartment when his phone rings. He recognizes the number as his boss's.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey there Mike!" Fazbear greets. "Listen, I hate to bother you, but I need your help at the pizzeria for a few minutes. We just got a new shipment from Japan!" Mike nods, then remembers that Fazbear can't see him.

"Sure thing Mr. Fazbear. I'll be there soon." He replies, hanging up. _What could've been shipped there that would be so exciting? _He wonders, leaving his apartment.

...

"What kind of shipment?" Foxy asks. Freddy shrugs.

"He said it's a surprise. Apparently we're getting some new arrivals to help us out with the kids." He answers vaguely. Chica and Bonnie exchange a glance, and Goldie hums.

"Well, I hope they're nice at least." He says. Bonnie nods in agreement, looking over at the tall boxes by the front door. Each of them are different heights. Oddly enough, they match each of their own heights perfectly. They have names on them under what looks like characters. Miku, Meiko, Teto, Rin, Len, and Kaito. Mike's car pulls up, as well as Fazbear's.

...

"So, these are new animatronics to help the others?" Mike asks as he gets out of the car. Fazbear nods and rolls the box marked 'Meiko' inside. Mike does the same with 'Miku'. Soon, all of the boxes are inside.

"I got these from my Japanese friend." Fazbear explains. "They're all Vocaloid versions of you guys!" Freddy blinks.

"What's a Vocaloid?" He asks. Mike answers.

"They're a singing group in Japan." Bonnie nods as Fazbear opens the 'Meiko' box. Out steps a girl Freddy's height with short brown hair and small bear ears. Her outfit is similar to Freddy's, but with a skirt, high heels, leggings and tie. She also has a top hat and freckles, as well as rosy red cheeks. She grins and holds a white gloved hand out.

"Hi there! You must be Freddy Fazbear!" She greets, and Freddy shakes her hand. "I've heard a lot about you from Mr. Fazbear and Tomokazu-Sensei! My name's Sakine Meiko, but just call me Meiko!" Freddy nods.

"Nice to meet you too Meiko. This is Goldie, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy." He says, gesturing to everyone. Meiko grins at them as Mike opens the 'Miku' box. Out jumps a girl who looks identical to Bonnie, with large blue rabbit ears. Her hair is also blue, pinned into pigtails that almost touch the floor. She's wearing a blue vest and a matching pleated skirt with white leggings and black shoes. She's wearing white gloves and has rosy cheeks as well.

"Hey! My name's Hatsune Miku!" She says cheerfully, shaking Bonnie's hand vigorously. He grins and shakes back with just as much enthusiasm. Fazbear opens the 'Rin' box next. A girl with blonde hair made in a pixie cut and rosy cheeks skips forward. She's wearing a fancy looking dress that says 'Let's Party!' in bubble letters. She has white leggings and black shoes similar to Miku's. She hugs Chica, who looks surprised.

"Hi! I'm Kagamine Rin! You're Chica, right?" She asks. Chica nods. "It's awesome to finally meet you!"

"Thanks..." Chica replies, starting to grin. Next is Teto. She has reddish brown and two short pigtails that are curled like corkscrews. She's wearing white gloves, and a white skirt and shirt. She has no leggings, but has red shoes. She smiles shyly at Foxy, who grins at her. Then Kaito. He has medium length blue hair framing a pale face with black eyes. Purple makeup leads from his eyes down to his mouth, where he has red cheeks. He's wearing a buttoned up, skintight jumpsuit. Near his ankles and wrists are white stripes, and he has short claws. He smiles at them, but doesn't speak. Finally, Len. He has red hair and is wearing a beanie. He's wearing brown shoes and blue jeans as well as a red and blue striped shirt. He has a sign in his hand that reads 'Balloons!' and he has freckles under his eyes.

/time skip (Bonding Time!)/

Freddy and Meiko are discussing what song to sing a duet for.

"It has to be for kids, but it'll sound off if it's not a duet originally." Meiko says.

"Exactly! No one else here understands that!" Freddy agrees. Bonnie and Miku, who're tuning their guitars, roll their eyes.

"Hmm...I know!" Meiko exclaims, then tells Freddy the song. He nods in agreement, and they begin to sing it in unison. With both of them, it sounds even better than either alone.

...

As they sing, Miku grins.

"So are you and Freddy-kun dating?" She asks. Bonnie blushes.

"I...I guess so...we've never gone on a date." He replies. Miku nods.

"Mmm. Well, there aren't many places to go out around here." She says. "Tokyo is a different story." Bonnie smiles.

"I bet we'll sound awesome together!" He exclaims. Miku nods and stands, holding her arms out dramatically.

"Introducing the greatest guitar duo in _existence..._MIKU HATSUNE AND BONNIE FAZBEAR!" She shouts. She gains odd looks from _everyone, _but doesn't seem to notice and makes whispery cheering noises to mimic an audience. Bonnie's doubled over laughing, and Miku laughs too.

...

"Okay, so what kind of pizza are we making, Chica-chan?" Rin asks. Chica hums.

"I guess just pepperoni..." She trails off, and Rin shakes her head.

"No, we need something more...extravagant!" She exclaims. Chica grins.

"Yeah! Something that tastes so good, it'll draw hundreds here!" She adds. Rin nods and begins to experiment with pizza ingredients with Chica.

...

"It'll be great ta be back!" Foxy exclaims happily. Teto smiles.

"I'm sure we'll do great!" She replies.

"Captain Foxy and his First Mate Teto! Already has a ring ta it!" Teto giggles at Foxy's enthusiasm and grabs two prop swords. She tosses one to Foxy and raises the other.

"Duel me, if ye dare!" She challenges, changing to a perfect Pirate accent. Foxy grins and copies her stance.

...

Mike and Len grin at the two while Kaito looks on silently.

"So, do you never speak?" Mike asks politely. Kaito shakes his head, then makes several hand gestures.

"He says he doesn't, but he can make sounds like a scream or a growl." Len translates, fiddling with a balloon string. Mike nods and helps Len tie the balloon.

"Well, we're building a game center and a Prize Room. You two could work there!" He suggests. They both blink, then smile excitedly.

**What do you guys think? See you all later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I hadn't updated this in a long time before chapter 7, so I'm on a binge with it. I'll bet you guys are happy, huh? Anyway, enjoy!**

"Don't worry, you'll do great!" Chica exclaims. Rin bites her lip and looks out the curtains at the large crowd. "Come on Rin, you're the backup singer and bass guitarist. You do more than Miku _and _Meiko! You need to focus, but you also need to have fun!" Rin looks at Chica and sighs. Chica smiles. "We're just one hall away, you'll be fine!"

"Chica-chan...I'm really nervous..." Rin mutters. Chica grins.

"Just be yourself!" She replies, then sees Fazbear motioning towards her own stage. "I've got to go. Break a leg!"

"Eh?!" Rin's eyes widen as Chica jogs away. Miku giggles.

"It means 'good luck', Rin-chan!" She exclaims. Meiko cracks a smile as well as Rin looks even more confused.

"Why not just say 'good luck' then?" She asks. Miku opens her mouth to answer, then furrows her eyebrows.

"...huh...I don't really know!" She answers.

"Shh! We're about to start!" Meiko shushes. Miku rolls her eyes and tunes her guitar while Rin picks her own guitar up and takes her position. The curtain opens, and Rin notices that they have a largely female audience. There _are _a few boys, but they seem more interested in the food. Though Rin also notices that some teenage boys, who had previously looked bored, sit up and stare at them intently. At their bodies, specifically. Rin struggles not to roll her eyes. _Boys. _She thinks. "Hey everybody!" Meiko calls cheerfully. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm Meiko, and these are my friends!" She points at Miku. "My favorite rockstar Miku!" Miku strums her guitar hard and waves. "And my cute cook Rin!" Rin strums her own guitar and makes the peace sign. The crowd cheers as they begin.

/time skip/

After three songs, the new group takes a break. Miku looks at her fingers, which would be raw if she wasn't wearing her gloves. They're still sore though. She looks at Meiko, who's panting from all the singing. Rin has both sore fingers and a numb throat.

"Are you guys okay?" Meiko asks. Miku and Rin nod tiredly, then see Freddy and the other walking towards them with cheerful smiles on their faces. Except for Goldie (whose whereabouts are unknown even to Freddy), Foxy, and Teto (who're still performing).

"We heard you guys!" Chica tells them. "I knew you could do it!"

"How do you do this every day?!" Miku asks, pulling her gloves off and looking down at her bright pink fingertips. Freddy smiles sympathetically.

"Experience. That's really it." Is all he has to say. Meiko rubs her throat, while Rin takes off her guitar.

...

_Why won't they come up for a prize? _Kaito wonders, looking down at two small children who refuse to come near him. He gives them his most friendly smile, but that doesn't help much. He looks down at his claws. _Am I...Am I scary to them? Why would I be made for kids if they're just going to be frightened by me? _He hears quick footsteps and sees Len walking over with a cheerful smile.

"Hey there! Why aren't you choosing your prize?" He asks them. One of them whispers to Len, and the redhead frowns a bit. "Oh...Kaito won't hurt you, he's the nicest person I know!" He encourages. Kaito can't help but raise an eyebrow at this complete _lie. _Len gives him a look that says 'play along with this', then continues. "Have your parents ever told you to not judge people by how they look?" The kids nod. "Well, you shouldn't think Kaito's mean because he looks a little scary!" This, added with another smile from Kaito, seems to do the trick as the two children walk over and ask for their prizes. Kaito happily hands them out, then looks at Len.

_"Why did you lie?" _He asks, using sign language. Len grins.

"Because that's what friends do! I know kids make you happy!" Then he hugs Kaito, who stiffens. "And you are really nice when you want to be!" Len looks over at the game room. "I've got to go." He leaves. Kaito's lips twitch upward into a smile before he shakes his head and waits for some more children.

...

"Brats." Foxy growls as he tries to help Teto. One of the children went onstage and, despite being asked by Teto and told by their parents to leave, grabbed at Teto's dress and yanked, causing her to trip and land on her arm. Despite this, Teto smiles.

"It's really not that bad." She replies, inspecting the slightly torn synthetic skin. Foxy shakes his head.

"How can you be so positive...?" He asks quietly, bandaging the arm as more crimson blood leaks out.

"How can you be so negative?" Teto retorts, earning a grin. She stands and thanks Foxy before going outside to talk to Miku and the others. She looks down at her arm and smiles. _Well, this was just a rough first day. It'll get better, I'm sure of it!_

**And so it begins...I feel bad for Teto, and I like Mangle, but this is canonical. And it's easier to imagine Mangle as battered and beaten than clean and new. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I haven't updated this in a long while, but I love it so much and I have plans for it! Enjoy~!**

"I like the renovations they made..." Bonnie says, looking over at Miku with a smile. She nods.

"Yeah. Freddy-kun says this place was a lot smaller before." Bonnie grins.

"It was. You and the girls are doubling this place's profits!" He exclaims. Miku nods, then tilts her head.

"Yeah, but we usually draw only female audiences...any guys that are there are either uninterested or staring at us instead of enjoying our music." She replies. Bonnie shrugs.

"Hey, you're cute. That's to be expected." He tells her. She grins.

"Thanks Bonnie-kun!" She exclaims happily. Bonnie grins as Miku hugs him. He laughs and hugs back.

...

"You know what would be really fun?" Rin asks Chica as they bake pizzas for everyone. Chica turns and smiles as she wipes the flour off of her hands.

"What?" She replies. Rin grins excitedly.

"If we had a cooking show!" She exclaims. "And we could teach kids how to cook pizzas, or cupcakes!" Chica nods.

"Or we could try to make our own candies and food!" She adds.

"Should we run it by Mr. Fazbear?" Rin asks. Chica grins.

"Yeah, we should! It might bring more business!" She says. "I'll talk to him about it, watch the pizza while I'm gone!" She leaves, and Rin sits on the counter, grinning.

...

"So, are you and Bonnie-chan a thing?" Meiko asks Freddy as they clean the stage. Freddy blushes a bit, but grins.

"Yeah, we are. Why?" He replies. Meiko grins back.

"He's always blushing when you're within ten feet of him." She tells him.

"He does?" Freddy asks. Meiko rolls her eyes.

"Never send a man to do a woman's job." She mutters.

"What?" Freddy asks.

"What?" Meiko replies.

"What did you say?" He asks.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did."

"You must be hearing things."

...

"Are you sure you'll be okay Teto?" Foxy asks, gripping Mike's hand tightly. Teto grins.

"I'll be fine, Foxy-kun. It's not a big deal. One rowdy kid, that's all it was." She assures him. Mike frowns.

"But on your first day? You seemed pretty shaken up at the time." He tells her. Teto rolls her eyes and stands, putting her hair back into the short twintails.

"I appreciate the concern, guys." She says. "But I'm fine." She turns and leaves. Foxy sighs, and Mike kisses his cheek.

"It'll be fine." Mike mutters. Foxy smiles and kisses him.

"I know..."

...

"I hear we're getting a new night guard!" Len says. Kaito tilts his head and looks at Goldie, who nods.

"Mike quit and works here as a waiter of sorts for the kids. So they're hiring a new guard. I can't remember what his name is." He tells them. Kaito nods, and Len puts down his balloon sign.

"How about we play a little joke on him?" Len suggests.

_"What do you mean?" _Kaito asks.

"The boys used to try and kill the guard, right?" Len asks. Goldie's gaze drops, but he nods.

"How about we play a little joke on him? All of us versus him!" Len exclaims. Goldie grins.

"That actually sounds fun!" He replies. "But there has to be rules for us."

"Okay, let's make some!" Len says. Kaito and Goldie nod.

...

That night, a car pulls up in front of the pizzeria, and a man gets out. He's tall and broad shouldered, and his hair is an odd, purplish-black color. His eyes are a bright silver color. He walks into the pizzeria and to the front desk.

"I'm here for my shift." He says. Mr. Fazbear smiles at him.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbears! I know you'll enjoy it here, Vincent!"

**CLIFFHANGER! I hope you all enjoyed it! And yes, I changed my pen name XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! More updates! Hope you like it!**

"This doesn't sound fun at all, Goldie!" Freddy growls at his blonde twin. Goldie frowns.

"It's just a prank. If he gets caught, we tell him it's a joke. Simple as that." He replies. Bonnie's lip quivers, and Foxy glares.

"It's not that simple at all! It doesn't matter if it's a prank, I'm never hurting another night guard! Or anyone else!" He yells. Miku walks in, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Foxy-kun?" She asks, stretching in her cyan pajamas. Freddy looks at Bonnie.

"Hey Bon, how about you take Miku back to bed? I'll be with you soon, I promise." He says. Bonnie sniffles and nods, walking with Miku to their rooms.

...

"What was that all about...?" Miku asks, looking at her older counterpart. He wipes his eyes and smiles in response.

"It's nothing. Don't worry your cute little head about it." He tells her. Miku frowns.

"Alright..." She says, then hugs him. "Goodnight Bonnie-kun." Bonnie hugs back.

"Goodnight." He replies. With another smile, Miku walks into her room and closes the door behind her. Bonnie walks into Freddy's room and lies down on the soft bed, curling up under the blankets.

...

"For the last time: I'm not taking any part in this sick 'joke'!" Freddy exclaims, then walks into his room. He sighs and lies by Bonnie's sleeping form, stroking his soft purple hair.

"I love you..." He whispers, pulling the smaller boy close to him. Bonnie smiles and presses against Freddy's broad chest.

"I love you too..." He replies sleepily.

...

Len and Kaito frown as Goldie explains.

"So, only the three of us are playing?" Len asks. Goldie shakes his head.

"Maybe not. I have yet to ask the girls." He replies. Kaito nods, then climbs into his box. Len walks towards his room. Goldie teleports in front of Meiko's room and knocks.

...

"So what you want us to do..." Miku sums up, looking at her 'sisters', then Goldie. "Is create an elaborate game with rules and regulations all to scare a man who hasn't done a thing to us?" Goldie shrugs.

"It sounds worse than it actually is." He replies bluntly. Meiko sighs.

"Well, let's at least try it..." She mutters. After a few tense seconds of silence, the other three girls nod.

...

12:00 AM

Vincent walks into the office and sits down, flipping through the cameras carelessly. He ends the phone call before the first ring ends. _I don't need some incompetent moron telling me how to use cameras. _He thinks, then switches to camera eleven. Immediately seeing the button marked 'Music Box', he holds it down until the meter fills. He then keeps switching through the cameras.

3:00 AM

_God, I couldn't have picked a more boring job. _Vincent sighs, then freezes. Miku isn't on the stage anymore. He flips through the cameras and eventually finds her in one of the party rooms. She's holding her guitar and staring up at the camera. Vincent shivers and skips through the others, stopping at camera eleven to wind the music box.

...

"I can't believe they got the girls in on it!" Foxy growls as Chica makes another pizza. She shrugs and sighs, drying her hands.

"Well, you need to see this from their point of view." She replies. "They're just having some innocent fun as far as they're concerned. They never had to deal with what we did." Foxy shakes his head and sighs.

"If they ever did that to my Mikey..." He mutters, then trails off. Chica hugs him, then smiles.

"All we can do is wait for this to be over." She says.

...

5:00 AM

Vincent pulls on the mask just as Miku crawls in, grinning as insanely as possible before leaving. He sighs with relief as the bell for six rings. He stands and quickly leaves, barely getting his things.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Another update! Hope you all like it~!**

Bonnie walks down the hallway, then hears Miku's voice behind the door to the stages. He puts his ear against it.

_"Sekai de, icchiban ohime-sama..." _She sings. Bonnie opens the door and walks in to see her sweeping the floor. She looks up at Bonnie and smiles. "Morning, Bonnie-kun!" She exclaims cheerfully. Bonnie grins.

"What was that you were singing?" He asks. Miku grins.

"World Is Mine. It's one of the songs I'm 'programmed' with." She explains. Bonnie nods.

"Hatsune Miku. That's who you're modeled after, yeah?" He asks. Miku nods.

"Oddly enough, Rin and Len are supposed to be twins. They changed it for some reason...Kagamine Rin and Len." She replies. "Kasane Teto, Sakine Meiko, Shion Kaito."

"Why were you guys remodeled? What do you usually look like?"

"We'd all be wearing different outfits. Like sailor outfits, school uniforms, blazers...I'll have to show you pictures on Mr. Fazbear's computer." Miku frowns. "I wonder why the others aren't here..."

"What others?"

"We're not the only Vocaloids. There's Gumi, Neru, Luka, Mayu...the list goes on." She explains.

"Maybe there wasn't enough room...?"

"Maybe...you should see them though. They're all beautiful. Mayu has the prettiest blonde hair...Gumi has green hair, Neru's blonde, Luka has pink...Yowane Haku has grey hair..."

"There sure are a lot of you, huh...?"

"Yeah."

...

Meiko sighs and looks in the fridge. Soda, water, tea..._no beer. _She furrows her eyebrows as this thought passes through her head. Had the original Meiko liked beer? _I'll ask Miku-chan about it later. _She grabs a can labeled Cream Soda and pops it open. _The color of beer. Close enough... _She drinks it, then hears heavy footsteps walking in behind her. _Either Freddy, Goldie, or Mr. Fazbear... _She turns to see none other than Freddy.

"Hey Freddy-kun. How'd you sleep?" She greets. Freddy gives her a blank look.

"How was terrorizing an innocent man?" He retorts. Meiko steps back in surprise, then glares.

"We're just having fun, Freddy-kun!" She defends herself. Freddy growls.

"I don't care. If you don't stop, you'll have Mr. Fazbear to answer to." He threatens, then leaves the room. Meiko bites her lip, then takes off her hat and looks down at it.

...

"It was a nightmare for us!" Chica exclaims. "But we did it anyway! And now we have to live with it for as long as we're breathing!" Rin sniffles and looks away.

"I'm sorry, Chica-san..." She whispers. Chica sighs.

"None of us want you to have to live with that kind of guilt. One way or another, it'll get out of control. And then it gets dangerous..." She says, then walks away. Rin sits on the floor and wipes her eyes.

...

"I can't believe this!" Foxy exclaims, pacing back and forth in the newly named "Kids Cove". Teto looks away, biting her lip.

"Foxy-kun..." She mutters. Foxy glares at her.

"You're actually going through with it!" He growls. "Scaring an innocent man! What if he has a heart attack and dies?! Do you want to live with that?!" His voice is steadily rising, and Teto winces as he grabs her shoulders.

"Foxy!" Mike exclaims, walking in and pulling him away. "Calm down! She understands!" Foxy's face melts from a glare to a sad frown, then he hugs Teto.

"I don't want you to have to deal with that kind of guilt...it eats at you more and more every day..." He whispers. Teto nods.

"Okay..."

...

/3 PM/

_He's all alone... _Vincent thinks as he slowly pulls into the parking lot. Inside, Freddy and Meiko are serving cake and pizza. This boy is watching with sad eyes. _Doe eyes...big and brown... _As he steps out of the car to ask the child what's wrong, his concerned thought take a dark turn. _No, not now! I can't lose control now! _He's only able to watch as he walks over to the child with a happy smile.

"Hey, kiddo." He says. "Why're you all alone?" The kid looks at him with his big brown eyes, which are filled with tears. _Such pretty eyes...a shame that they're so sad...let's make him stop crying._

"I-I can't find Mommy! She's gone!" He sobs. Vincent smiles and hugs the child when he wants to yell 'RUN' with all of his being. He can only watch as he offers to show the kid somewhere fun with a friendly smile. He can do nothing as he pulls the knife out of his pocket. And he can only cry as those big eyes look at him one more time, fear written in them. _His eyes are so pretty...how about we keep them? _He fights with every ounce of will he has. But the knife goes in...and soon the eyes are in his hands.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispers, sobbing. "Please forgive me...I'm so sorry..."

...

The very second those doe eyes stopped seeing, Kaito collapses. Len runs over, and his eyes widen as Kaito, just for a split second, has big brown eyes filled with tears. Then they become dark sockets once more...

**Told you I had plans for this! I even have an all new spin on the Purple Man! Hope you like it~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys. This will be taking a creepy turn for a bit. So if that's your preference with my stories, enjoy!**

**Eli: AND SO IT BEGINS...**

**Ellie: ANYWAY, if you guys have any questions for any of the cast of characters, just add it in your review!**

**Yep! It has been brought back! Now enjoy~!**

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Bonnie asks. Kaito nods his head slowly, sitting on his box with his arm holding his head up. He lazily begins to make sign language, then seems to give up and surprises everyone in the room.

"I'm just tired, Bonnie-kun..." He mutters in an oddly childlike voice. He looks up at them. They're all staring with wide eyes. _What did I do...? _He wonders, mulling over the conversation in his head. Then his 'eyes' widen, and he wonders how the HELL he even spoke to begin with. He wasn't given vocal chords!

"Kaito-kun...?" Miku says quietly. "Did you just speak...?"

"Yes..." He replies, in that same childish voice. Freddy blinks, then smiles.

"That aside, Vincent will be here soon." He announces. Kaito seems to freeze, but no one takes any notice. "I hope you'll quit what you've been doing?"

"Like hell we will." Kaito replies, his voice deeper now. Everyone stares. "He deserves this, with what he's done." Foxy glares.

"And what has he done, exactly?" He asks. Kaito glares back.

"While you and Meiko were serving food, did you see a child outside the window?" He asks. Freddy nods slowly.

"Yes...we assumed he was waiting for his mother." He replies. Kaito looks away.

"Vincent took him into an alley...and slit his throat..." He whispers. Silence throughout the room.

"What...?" Rin asks in a whisper. Kaito sighs and walks to the entrance room. He opens the door and walks outside. Everyone follows. Miku makes a face.

"What's that..." She trails off, her hands shaking. Everyone stares at the horrible mess in front of them. A small child with brown hair is lying on the ground. His eyes have been gouged out sloppily, and blood's still leaking out of the empty sockets. Rin whimpers, covering her mouth with her hands. Bonnie's eyes fill with tears, and Freddy hugs him tightly.

"Don't look, Bon..." He whispers. Bonnie nods, trembling slightly. After a few minutes of silence, Bonnie stops crying. He turns to look at everyone. His eyes are still teary, but have turned pitch black with dots of white in the middle.

"This bastard has to pay for what he's done..." He growls. "And if it's the very last thing I do...I'll make sure he answers for this kid..._even if I have to kill him myself..._" No one says anything at first. Then Freddy and Kaito nod solemnly in agreement. They all come to a silent agreement within seconds.

Vincent was NOT getting off easy tonight...

...

He feels bad. He really does. But what was he supposed to do? Walk up to that poor kid's mother and say, "_Sorry I killed your kid, but I kept his eyeballs."_? Definitely not. Therefore, the garbage was the best place. FAR from his own house. He cleaned the knife and slid it under his refrigerator. He plans on checking the daytime security footage and clean it of anything that could incriminate him. The robots didn't move until twelve anyway, so that would be easy enough. The problem is that the day guard doesn't leave until 11:55, and that's a lot of footage to go through in five minutes AND get back to the office safely. Nonetheless, he had confidence that he wouldn't be caught. And if all else fails, find a scapegoat. Maybe the day guard, Fritz Smith. He walks into the pizzeria, giving Fritz a quick smile as he walks past. The second Fritz's car drives away, Vincent sets to work.

...

"We don't have to do this..." Chica whispers, stroking Bonnie's back. He shakes his head.

"Yes we do. He needs to pay for what he's done." He replies quietly. Chica nods.

...

Within two minutes, Vincent found the footage. Within one, he deleted it. Within another, he was in the office. He sighs and picks up the tablet, looking around the cameras.

**I'll leave it off here!**

**Ellie: Damn you and your cliffhangers...**

**Eli: Said every one of our fans ever.**

***rolls eyes* Love you guys~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I'll bet you'd given up on me continuing this, huh? Nope~!**

**Ellie: What about me and Eli?**

**Eli: Yeah!**

**ONE THING AT A TIME. Enjoy!**

Miku stands stiffly next to Meiko and Rin on the stage. She's still a little shaken up, completely unable to get the child's discarded corpse out of her mind. His eyes...those bloody, empty sockets...and the look of terror covering his face. She stifles a shiver, and she sees Rin look at her for a split second. She flashes a quick, reassuring smile, then stiffens again as the camera focuses on them. As a light shoots from the camera into her eyes, she feels momentarily dazed, her thoughts scrambled for a second before correcting themselves. _What in the world...? _She asks herself as the camera turns off. She looks at Meiko, who nods. Miku nods back and quickly walks to another room. She has an odd, unpleasant feeling about those camera lights...

...

Rin waits a few minutes after Miku has left before going the opposite way, leaving Meiko to her own devices. This had at first felt exciting, and a bit funny. But after seeing what the guard had done, she felt anger. Rage. _What kind of person murders a child?! _She thinks as she passes the other bandroom, where the others still have yet to move. She passes them and stops in another party room as a camera light flashes on her. She looks up at the camera, grinning wildly. When it finally goes off, she begins to crawl into the vent.

...

Meiko waits until Rin is out of sight before she heads straight down the hallway. They've already worked out a strategy. Rin on the left vent, Miku on the right, and herself in the middle. She stands in the hallway across from the office. As the guard flashes his light down the hallway, she grins at him. Although she doubts the creepiness of it, it does the trick as she can see the guard's eyes widen. The light turns off, and she slowly walks closer.

...

Teto is laying on the stage besides Foxy, who's leaning against the wall.

"Are ye sure ye wanna do this?" Foxy asks, frowning. Teto nods, and they freeze as the camera turns on. After a few seconds, it turns back off. Teto looks at Foxy, who looks dazed.

"Are you okay?" She asks. He nods.

"Ye'd better go." He replies. She starts over to the wall and latches onto it, climbing on the ceiling silently. Foxy smirks and follows her, heading towards the hallway.

...

Freddy gives Bonnie a quick kiss on the cheek before heading down the hallway. Bonnie blushes as he sees Chica wink at him before she leaves. Bonnie shakes his head and walks towards the left vent just as Rin leaves it. She gives him a thumbs up and leaves the room. He crawls into it. There are surprisingly quite a few turns before he finally is looking inside of the office. The guard looks around, then clicks on the light. Bonnie grins maniacally, his eyes turning black. The guard screams and backs away, then puts on a bear mask. _Our older, original versions... _Bonnie realizes, then backs out of the vent.

...

A lot of Kaito's role is waiting for the guard to screw up with the music box. He mulls over in his head whether or not he should get back in the box if he hasn't gone far before the guard rewinds it. _Nah, just one slip up and I'll murder him sounds good. _He thinks, then hears someone knock on the box. He smiles a bit and knocks back in the same pattern. Len opens it and smiles, then hides as the camera light comes on. When it goes off, he crawls into the (luckily large) box with Kaito.

"I have an idea." He says. Kaito tilts his head.

"I'm listening..." He replies in his new, childlike voice.

"How about if I get into the office, I steal the batteries from his flashlight?" Len asks. "I'm a great pick-pocket!" Kaito grins and flicks the helicopter beanie on Len's head.

"Not a bad idea. Go for it." He says. Len grins and gets back out of the box, walking towards a vent. Kaito sighs and listens carefully for the slightest hint of the music box going out. Nothing yet, and it's already 5 AM...

...

Miku crawls into the office and stands in front of the guard as he puts the mask on. But something about him is familiar...his frame is thinner than she first thought, and his eyes are bright blue instead of Vincent's light gray. Her eyes widen with shock, and she pulls the mask off.

"Mike?!" She asks, loud enough for everyone to hear. "What're you doing here?!" Foxy runs into the office, his eyes wide. Then he hugs Mike tightly.

"Yer not supposed to be here!" He exclaims, and Mike hugs back.

"Vincent had me switch shifts with him before it hit twelve!" Mike says. "He said it was just for tonight!" Silence.

"He never left..." Freddy whispers, walking in. Goldie appears beside him.

"What do you mean?" His brother asks.

"We would've seen him go through the front door...he's still here..." The tense silence is cut as Teto screams.

**CLIFFHANGER BITCHES XD (Kidding, I love y'all :3)**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
